The present invention relates to processing systems that receive and transmit real-time or near real-time data, and more particularly, to processing systems that receive and transmit data without first storing the data in memory.
Computer processors typically include register files for storing data. A register file includes memory (e.g., registers) that stores the data. When data is input into a processor, the processor initially stores the data in the register file through one of the register file's write ports.
When the processor wants to process the data, the processor reads the data from the register file through one of the register file's read ports. The data read from the register file is then passed to one or more functional units using a multiplexer. The functional units process the data.
The output data of the functional units is stored back in the register file through a register file write port. The processor outputs data by reading the data from a read port of the register file and then transmitting the data outside the processor.
Because processors store data in the register file before and after processing the data, processors cannot process data quickly enough for real-time processing applications. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide processors that process data more quickly.